


La Svista

by Golden_H



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante il matrimonio di Amy e Rory, qualcuno ha da ridire sulle omissioni nel buffet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Svista

Lo aveva perso di vista, nonostante gli invitati non fossero molti, e ora, appoggiata al lungo tavolo imbandito, Amy sorseggiava champagne mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su ogni ospite per cercare il suo Dottore stropicciato.  
Rory le si avvicinò sorridendo, le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e le chiese se si stava divertendo. Lei lo guardò negli occhi prima di annuire, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo, ma prima che potesse farlo, intravide da sopra la spalla del marito la figura che stava cercando. Essa era intenta a setacciare il tavolo imbandito con l'aria corrucciata.  
"Dottore, cos-" fece per chiedere Amy, ma fu azzitita dall'espressione colma di disappunto che vide dipinta sul suo volto appena lo sollevò da un vassoio ricolmo di tartine. Si piazzò davanti ai due neo sposini e con un'espressione di rimprovero disse "Pond, in questo buffet" e allungò tutto il braccio per indicare la tavola dietro di loro "mancano bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera." fece una pausa come per permettere ai suoi due interdetti amici di assorbire la gravità della cosa. "Come me lo spieghi?"  
Rory rimase a bocca a aperta. Amy invece si mise a ridere, prendendo il Dottore e attirandolo a sè per un abbraccio. Il che stupì sia lo sposo che il Signore del Tempo, tanto da far dimenticare a quest'ultimo l'imperdonabile -a suo parere- svista.  
"Pensavo che dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo tutto quello che era successo, tu te ne fossi dimenticato..." Il Dottore ricambiò affettuosamente l'abbraccio.  
"Pond, come potrei?" Amy si separò per poterlo guardare negli occhi e aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al cielo fingendosi pensierosa, "Non so se altri ospiti avrebbero questo gradito l'accosatamento di sapori..."  
"Già, perchè il caviale è buono, mi verrebbero a dire questi altri ospiti!" disse con una smorfia schifata, alzando leggermente la voce sulle ultime parole e guardandosi intorno come se il resto delle persone presenti nella sala fossero un branco di alieni dai gusti rivoltanti.  
Amy rise di nuovo, e, sistemandogli il farfallino, disse "Che ne dici se domani a pranzo organizziamo un bel fish fingers and custard party?"  
Il Dottore la guardò sornione. "Mi sembra un'idea magnifica Pond, ed è un ottimo modo di farti perdonare."  
Rimasto in disparte, Rory buttò giù tutto il contenuto del suo calice di cristallo, passando al vaglio ogni scusa plausibile per non partecipare alla strana festa che quei due stavano organizzando. "Magari se dico di essere allergico al pesce..."

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @ piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥  
> Con il promt:  
> Doctor Who, Eleven & Amy/Rory, "Pond nel buffet di questo matrimonio mancano crema e bastoncini di pesce come me lo spieghi?"


End file.
